Cataclysm
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of Aleister Crowley, Academy city begins to collapse from its own darkness. Hated and feared by the world, How will Mikoto, one of the strongest level fives survive when she doesn't even know who to trust?
1. Prologue: Always running…

**Prologue: Always running…**

"You sure she's the one?" the man asked his partner, they had been searching for the individual for weeks only to find her at a small family diner, needless to say he had his doubts.

"Positive. The readings never lie and even if it isn't she's obviously an esper with a high enough control to be tracked by a machine meant for the Railgun." His partner replied

"Well if you say so," adjusting his gun the man said "so do we move in?"

"Are you stupid, there are over forty people in there, if we do anything rash we risk civilians getting involved!"

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry, We already sent someone inside to make her suspicious by talking with the cashier, she'll leave because she'll realize she's being pursued and we'll go in for the kill."

"You sure that'll work, what if she takes hostages?"

"She won't, if she was the type to take hostages she would have killed her pursuers long ago, but you shouldn't be reckless. You may piss the commander off enough to get sent to deal with **that** one." The man finished and both soldiers shivered knowing who the other one was.

"Then we should consider ourselves lucky that we were tasked with pursuing **her** down, I wouldn't want to fight a guy who could punch out an explosion,"

Both men laughed then noticed there target leaving the vicinity, they followed her, it was about time to end this and go home, because after months of playing cat and mouse, they were beginning to feel homesick.

Their target, Misaka Mikoto was one of the last level 5's alive. The other one being a boy named Sogiita Gunha. They had traced her using her own electric signals. The girl radiated weak electrical signals which they soon realized could be tracked via satellite and now they had finally cornered her in England.

Finally after months of chasing her down, she had nowhere to run or hide, they made sure not to screw up this time. The first time she got away she had used the sand bellow her feat for cover. There were a few more incidents, such as cutting the power of a major city, and jumping into the ocean. Another time was when she bended the metal around her and vanished (it was presumed she used magnetism to stick on to the train that had passed by), and one of the last times she escaped was when she had used her magnetism to stick to a plane just as it was leaving… after that she had disappeared for months only to be found accidentally by a submarine radar. After that they had found out that she could be tracked by the electromagnetic barrier she naturally had.

Once they took care of her they would have less things to worry about, the rest of the level 5's were already presumed dead. Kakine Teitoku was said to have been ripped to shreds by Accelerator, Mugino Shizuri was presumed dead after the events in WW3 and Shokuhou Misaki had all but vanished. While they could technically count her as probably still being alive, the fact that she hadn't been sighted in months was enough to assume she wasn't much of a threat, or she died when Academy City was 'purged'. And Accelerator, the most dangerous of the level 5's had vanished off the face of the earth.

Everyone hoped he was dead.

Adding the fact that no one knew the last level 5, it was safe to say that he was safe.

Hopefully, they could eliminate the strongest Electromaster and focus all there resources on the last level 5 after taking care of him, the world could finally live at ease, without the fear of retribution.

**M-W-M-W-M**

The 15 year old ran with all her might, how had they found her?! She had been careful not to use her powers and even created a clever disguise! She had left the restaurant the moment she noticed something was fishy, a habit she had picked up after running from pursuers for several months, and began to make use of.

But after fleeing, she realized that she was probably safer in the establishment.

The streets were deserted, not only that but as soon as she turned a corner she was shot at, they didn't even bother to tell her to freeze this time. Granted, the last few times resulted in her using her electricity, but it was still surprising.

The girl ducked into an alley, narrowly avoiding a bullet. But she didn't slow down. She couldn't afford too for if she did only death awaited her. She knew this because it had been the same for all the other Espers. It was either live life on the run or die. She had learned that the hard way.

As she ran she ran into several more 'people with guns' as she dubbed them and quickly used her magnetism to subdue them and scale a wall leading her to a small garden. If she wasn't in her current predicament, she might have thought it was beautiful. But alas, she was running from 'people with guns' and pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind.

Deciding that she was safe for the time being, she found a place to hide and decided to rest. Thinking back on her experiences after fleeing Academy City she felt alone, she couldn't go home because of what had happened and she couldn't ask for help, because the entire world was her enemy…

However her peace did not last and as if sensing danger, sent some lightning toward the wall she had scaled earlier, causing the men who were planning on attacking her to rethink their approach, and ran. Hoping that her luck would pull through and she would somehow escape this endless cycle of cat and mouse.

Suddenly a bullet grazed her shoulder, clutching her arm she cursed. How had she not sensed that, her powers were supposed to alert her of anything that came her way, unless her electricity had weakened to the point in which it no longer worked?!

If that was the case, things just got that much more dangerous. Rounding a corner, she found herself surrounded by her pursuers. Using more electricity she hoped to stun them but to no avail. Her powers wouldn't activate! Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she had a decent rest? She'd been running for so long that she had become paranoid and never got the chance. Was her exhaustion finally catching up to her to the point of affecting her ability?! She clenched her teeth. In the end it was her own carelessness that killed her.

The last thing she felt was a sting on the back of her neck and a small white figure making its way toward her before everything went black.

**Shinnypichu88's author's note: What did you think? if you couldn't tell this stories heavenly based off of Shadrala's _Dangerous _hopfully we don't have similar plots as well.**

**to be honest i may stop updating after chapter three, i run out of ideas after that. i'll resume the story if i get great ideas though.**

**also, this chapter was a tweaked a bit, i messed up on a few parts. **

**what do you think? leave a review?**


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

**Chapter One: ****Awakening**

_"not that i give a shit about you or anything like that, but it seems like the guy's in charge see us as monsters. you better get out while you can," _

The girl began to slowly come to, her throat felt dry and she herself felt like she'd been hit by a bus. It seemed like her body was finally starting to catch up to her as she felt hot, a fever? She didn't need this right now she needed to get out of here, suddenly a thought hit her, were exactly was here? The last thing she remembered was getting hit in the back of her neck with something.

_Those bastards tranquilized me! _She thought angrily and tried to sit up, only to fail. Her body seemed to be weaker than she thought.

"Ah, short hairs awake!" a girl cried and Mikoto immediately recognized who the owner of said voice was

"c…chibi-sister?" she asked turning her head in the direction of the voice, it was indeed the little nun she always saw following behind that idiot, great now she was feeling depressed again, suddenly she saw the small nun looking as her with her big wide eyes.

"W…what?" Mikasa asked a little uncomfortable at the girls close proximity, the girl however either didn't notice or didn't care and asked

"What were you doing here, short-hair?" the nun asked "Don't you live in Academy city?"

As soon as the words left the nun-in-trainings lips, Mikoto flinched. She wished the nun hadn't said that, it reminded her about what had happened after she got back from Russia…

"Didn't you know? Academy city's gone…" the Electromaster replied before drifting off as a surge of memories from that day hit her like a ton of bricks. now that she thought about it she wondered what happened to her friends or the sisters… hell she was even wondering what happened to her neck breaking dorm supervisor...

Speaking of repressed memories, "where am I?" the Electromaster asked placing her hand on her head as if it would help ease the pain.

The nun, who was wondering just what the short haired girl meant about her earlier statement just gave her a confused look before pulling out a bag of potato chips from seemingly nowhere and eating, "St. George's Cathedral," she replied as she stuffed her face with the salty treat. Mikoto gave her a blank look before asking how she got there, to which the nun replied "I brought you here,"

Mikoto gave the girl another blank look causing said girl to retaliate by telling her she really did carry her all the way. After the pair calmed down, Mikoto decided to try and take her leave. She couldn't stay here after all, she brought misfortune wherever she went. It reminded her of a certain someone she used to know…

Trying to lift herself off the bed, she found it harder than it seemed, eventually the nun helped her sit on the bed, feeling pity for Mikoto's pathetic attempts to stand.

"You shouldn't push yourself according to the despicable man your body's still weak from all the strain you put it through."

"despicable man?" Mikoto asked confused before shaking her head, she wasn't safe here and she needed to get out before the guys with guns came looking for her. With her mind made up, she attempted to leave, much to the nuns chagrin.

"I told you not to move!" the girl cried as she pounced upon the girl once known as the Railgun, and was successful in restraining the girl by lying on top of her (probably due to the girls fatigue). After several minutes of bickering and struggling the two were stopped by the sudden arrival of a certain Image Breaker.

"Hey Biri-Biri do you mind listening to Index for now, you were in pretty bad shape when we found you, and you still got a fever." the boy asked, as he noticed the current situation. (surprisingly)

Mikoto, who was still being 'restrained' on the by a certain magical Index looked at the boy as if she had seen a ghost before asking her own question, "y.. bu… you… the ocean…" she stuttered as her eyes began to fill with tears

"ah that," Touma said, not noticing that the girl was on the verge of having a mental breakdown "well someone saved me I guess," he replied before moving the girl, who was too busy having a mental breakdown to notice, back on the bed. "you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" the boy asked causing the girl to snap

"Of course not, I saw you fall, I thought you died, and then what happened afterword and the hunters an…" at this point the girl was just speaking in-between sobs making the rooms occupants very uncomfortable.

Touma was the first to break the silence "so what happened?" he asked awkwardly catching the girl's attention "I heard a few rumors about Academy City here and there and then I find you all the way here in England with an army after you,"

Mikoto, who was finally beginning to calm down, just stared at him before deciding to reply "ah that," the girl chuckled "I don't really want to talk about it… but I guess you should know about it too," the girl replied "after WWIII the head of the board of directors disappeared, and i guess nobody wanted to have Academy City collapse on itself so its allies seized it." the girl paused, giving the two enough time to absorb the information before continuing.

"then, they deemed the level 5's a threat that had to be eliminated..." she finished causing the rooms two occupants to stare at her in shock.

**Shinnypichu88's author's notes: well what do you think? This is where things get a bit fuzzy because I don't know much of what happened during and after WWIII other than what's on the wika… I hope I got things right, it would be embarrassing if I didn't…**

**Anyone's help is welcome…**

**Also next chapter is a little back story about what happened in academy city, and on an unrelated note, i just found out that Stiyl was 14! i thought he was older!**

**and just incase your confused on the chapters, basically the level 5's are getting killed, and anyone who defends said level 5's or was related to them in any way was targeted too, you'll find out a bit more next chapter.  
**

**Mind leaving a review and voting on the poll in my profile?**


	3. Chapter Two: The Ignored One

**Chapter Two: The Ignored One...**

"w…what do you mean?" Touma asked wanting to make sure he heard her right, they tried to kill the level 5's?

"I meant what I said," she replied glaring at the boy who was causing her so much pain inside, "I probably would have been dead too if it hadn't been for that guy warning all the level 5's."

"That guy?" he asked wondering who had warned them, was it someone like Tsuchimikado?

"Accelerator…" she replied, sounding like it was a bad thing "it was more like he attacked me, let it slip and left than flat out telling me though…" she muttered with contempt.

"Ah, I see" Touma said, there was awkward silence that was eventually broken by Index who proceeded to bite the poor boy.

"Why!" he whined

"Sorry it just felt appropriate…" the nun apologized before sitting back down and fiddling with her thumbs. However, the bite did seem to have fulfilled its purpose as Touma got back on topic.

"So they tried to kill you…" he muttered, it was a lot to take in. Academy city, the science capital of the world, tried to get rid of its most prized espers? It didn't make any sense…

But judging from things that happened in the past, like the two attempts to convert a level 5 to a level 6, the sister clones, and even that time when Vento of the Front attacked. The idea that the city would try to kill their trump cards for some reason didn't seem too farfetched.

"If you don't mind…" Touma began, seeing his earlier thoughts as inconclusive "can you tell us what happened after you got back?" he asked, hoping he didn't hit another nerve, he liked it better when Mikoto would try to shock him as opposed to cry in front of him… but maybe if he knew what happened in the city he could do something, anything! He didn't like to see his friends cry.

Mikto looked at him before chuckling, "I may as well, you obviously don't know what's going on" she replied, but a wave of nausea suddenly hit her and she collapsed.

"Misaka!"

"Short-Hair!"

The two cried as the girl collapsed, however upon closer inspection it seemed she was asleep.

"She's just sleeping, worrying us for nothing…" Touma muttered before positioning the girl into a much more comfortable position

"I guess we shouldn't ask her then, if it brings up such hurtful memories…" Touma muttered

"I could tell you if you'd like…" a voice said causing the forgotten Index and Touma to nearly jump out of their skin in fear

"Who's there?" Index cried before she noticed Himegami Aisa standing in the corner, she was dipping a rag into a bucket full of cold water.

"How long have you been there…" Touma asked

"I've been standing here the entire time…" the girl replied with contempt, "I was the one who treated her wounds remember, I even gave you and Index drinks"

"Ah, sorry I guess we didn't notice you…" the boy replied scratching the back of his head causing the girl to glare at him. Sighing she walked over to Misaka's prone form and placed the rag on her forhead, then took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, it's happened so much I've gotten used to it, even my own creator ignores me…" she muttered

"You say something?" Touma asked

"Nothing…" she replied with a flat tone in her voice "nothing at all…"

Placing a cold towel on the Electromaster, the reluctant vampire slayer turned to her two friends and began to speak "you see I was at academy city before Index was taken out,"

"You were?" the nun asked, not realizing it. The sad part was, Himegami had literally been with Index when they left, and during the long plane ride to England.

Letting out a long sigh the girl laughed, scaring the hell out of her two companions before regaining her composure and resuming her conversation with the two.

"After WWIII everyone noticed that the city's security had gone up, more so than it had before and during the war, even members of judgment rarely attended their classes, I thought it was weird, and before the man from before came to pick us up I heard that a few level 5's had attacked members of the board of directors" the girl continued, "I don't know much after that…"

"But…that doesn't make any sense…" the spikey haired boy muttered

"Meaning, someone's lying ~" a familiar cheery voice said scaring the hell rooms (conscious) occupants.

**Shinnypichu88's author's note: and done! Took a while but I finished it, sorry if it's so short… may post another chapter though…**

**Also anyone excited for chapter 62 of the railgun manga, I can't wait!**

**What are they going to do with "level 6" misaka?! (She looks like the demon king! Or queen in her case… who knows… I just want to see stuff!) but I wonder who'll get to her first? Touma or Misaki?**

**Or maybe someone else?**

**Or maybe accelerator (sense that "new level 6 shift" seems to have affected the entire misaka network…**

**Or maybe something totally unexpected! Like Aleister or magicians! **

**I can't wait!**

**Also I may post another few Toaru fics to pass the time…**

**I'm working on one right now called _Attack of the Killer Death Squirrel! _And it'll probably star Accelerator and maybe Aisa. It'll be related to a different story titled _A Certain Rewrite_ or something…**

**Anyway, thanks for your support! Gonna take a break and read the novels…because I want the characters to stay more or less in character… as a result this story may stay on hiatus for a while.**

**sorry if there were any mistakes, will try fixing them later...**

**because i need to get Laura's personality down :(**

**And then schools starting, like a certain someone would say: such misfortune… **

**Till next time, read review and visit my profile please! **


End file.
